newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
W sercu mroku
Dakota:'''Ostatnio zadanie wygrała Emma,która prawdopodobnie jest fanką Cygana,ponieważ wspominała o nim i Kajtku, odpaść miał Jay,ale miał figurkę niezwyciężonośći,więc odpadł Cam,a dzisiaj znów zaczniemy wyzwaniem w nocy! Opening: Piosenka:Ja chciałbym być sławny! Kamera wyskakuje najpierw z dziupli później z dziobu ptaka i z korony drzewa.Następnie akcja przesuwa się na plaże gdzie Dakota w stroju kąpielowym leży na hamaku,a Topher podaje jej napój. Akcja przenosi się do lasu gdzie Duncan ściga Cody'ego. Nagle po Duncanem coś wybucha,a Cody upadł na Dawn, a przewrócili się tak jakby zaraz mieli się pocałować. Dalej ekran śledzi Duncana, który spadł na ramiona Samey. Widać drzewo na którym siedzą Emma i Noah.Kiedy ma dojść do pocałunku chłopak spada.Akcja przenosi się na wulkan gdzie widać Izzy i B.Dziewczyna chce wskoczyć do wulkanu, ale powstrzymuje ją B. Josee jeździ na zamarzniętym jeziorze.Po chwili lód zamienia się w skałe,a Josse upada na twarz.Widzi to Zoey która chce jej pomóc,ale Josee ją przewraca.W jakieś kuchni Jay próbuje sięgnąć po wodę, ale się przewraca.Do kuchni wchodzi Shawn który ściga Camerona w masce zombie.Widzi to Scarlett która zaczyna się śmiać,a w ręce trzyma identyczną maskę którą ma Cam co oznacza że ona mu ją założyła.Okazuje się że na krześle cały czas siedział Spud który słucha muzyki.Widać ognisko przy którym każdy siedzi na dużym diamencie przypominającym kształtem pień. Duncan popycha Cody'ego ,ale łapie go Dawn. Po chwili patrzenia prosto w oczy przerywa im Dakota, która podaje każdemu pianki.Nad uczestnikami pojawia się napis: Total Drama on the Magicae Island. Domek Przegranych(część dziewczyn) '''Dawn(PZ):Tutaj dzieję się coś dziwnego,a razczej coś...mrocznego.Czuję że niedługo stanie się coś złego Dakota(PM):'Pobudka!Zaczynamy wyzwanie! '''Sammy:'Co?! Wszyscy wyszli na dwór Na dworze 'Dakota:'Dzisiaj musicie wziąć kryształ z najciemniejszej części lasu,a nazywa się ona... 'Igor:'Serce mroku! '''Dakota:-.- Cody:'Ale czemu w środku nocy? '''Dakota:'Booo,tak jest bardziej dramatycznie ;) '''Emma:-.- Obróciła się za siebie i zobaczyła jak coś się przemieszcza między drzewami.Przypominało to ogon węża...Bardzo dużego węża,ale czy to na pewno był gigantyczny wąż? Emma:'Tam coś jest!Jakiś gigantyczny wąż! '''Dakota:'Ale tu nie ma,żadnych węży.Duncan,Courtney,Topher sprawdzćie to! Poszli z niechęcią.Gdy byli na miejscu i spradzili w krzakach nic tam nie było 'Dakota:'Musiało ci się coś przywidzieć.Okej,zaczynajcie! Wyzwanie Uczestnicy ruszyli,wszyscy szli sami(z wyjątkiem Codiego i Dawn) '''U Dawn i Codiego Oni szli bez żadnych przeszkód...A może? Dawn:'Niedługo stanie się tu coś złego. '''Cody:'A co niby? 'Dawn:'Jeszcze nie wiem,ale już niedługo to będzie pewne :/ 'Cody:'A zmieniając temat...O kim była ta piosenka ze wczoraj? 'Dawn:'Eee...Ej,spójrz!To chyba tu! Pobiegła.Okazało się że(prawdpodobnie)kryształy są ukryte w strasznej jaskini,w zgórzu w kształcie czaski z wbitym w nią sztyletem '''U Emmy Emma była już w jaskinii i wtedy zobaczyła przed sobą:ogromną pół kobiete pół węża zielonego potwora,który zamiast włosow miał węże.Wielkie ślizgające się węże.Pół kobieta pół wąż powiedział do niej na ucho tylko:"Nigdy nie wiesz co się czai w ciemnośćiach"w których po chwili zniknęła Emma(PZ):To niemożliwe,to coś to było...to coś to było w tych zaroślach...Chwila,ale przecierz,przecierz to...(materiał się urwał) Po tym w zdarzeniu prócz Emmy w jaskinii byli już wszczyscy,zauważyli oni wyraźni strach w oczach dziewczyny Cody:'Emma?Emma?!EMMA?! '''Emma:'Gorgona...Tu była...Ona,ona... Jay się mocno roześmiał 'Jay:'Gorgona?A czy my jesteśmy w Grecji?! :P 'Emma:'Ona szepnęła że...że...że...Nigdy nie wiesz co czai się w ciemnośćiach 'Sammy:'Emma,na pewno ci się przywidziało... W tej chwili pojawia się czarne tło i znów kolorowa kula z poprzedniego odcinka,a na nich 11 par oczu '??? 1:'Nasza siostra zrobiła kawal dobrej roboty.Ta prawniczka na pewnonie długo zejdzie ze strachu.Slenduś jak ty to robisz że umiesz otworzyć oczy,skoro ich nie masz? Wtedy z mroku wyszedł Slenderman 'Slenderman:'Arrrraghbaooo! '??? 1:'Takiej odpowiedzi się nie spodziewałam Wszystko znów wraca do normy.Uczestnicy postanowilitrzymać się na razie razem.Emma przestała już gadać o kobieciewąż,za to zauważyła wystającą nitke z koszulki Cod'iego '''Emma(PZ):Nienawidzę wystających nitek! Zaczęła ciągnąć nitka,w końcu nitak miała około 7 m. Cody:'Emma! >:( '''Emma:'Tak,Co... Zobaczyła:Cod'iego bez koszulki,lekko zarumienioną Dawn,Jay'a który głośno się śmiał i Sammy która robi facepalma 'Cody:'Wyjaśnisz mi czemu nie ma koszulki?! -.- 'Emma:'Eeee...Jednorożec ci zjadł? 'Cody:'Eee(już wystawił palec by coś powiedzieć,ale chwile się zastanawiał)W sumie możliwe :/ Szli dalej.W połowie drogi Jay podstawił Codiemu nogę 'Jay:'Złapałeś zająca? :P Zaczął się śmiać,a Dawn pomogła wstać Codiemu 'Cody:'Jay chyba serca nie ma! 'Dawn:'No coś ty?Każdy ma serce! 'Cody:'On jest zły jak gry zespołowe!Nie,trochę za mało...Emm...Jak baba na targu...Nie to wciąż nie to...Już wiem!On jest zły jak reklamy których nie da się pominąć! 'Dawn:'Nie przesadzaj!Nie ma większego zła od takich reklam!A ja ci to udowodnię! Wyjeła ze spodni gumę do której włożyła kamień 'Dawn:'Ojej!Guma w której jest kamień!Mogę się nią udławić! Jay nawet nie zwrócił uwagi 'Dawn:'No kurczę! Przeprzypadek połknęła gumę z kamieniem.Cody chciał jej pomóc,ale... 'Dawn:'Nie!On to ma zrobić! Jay odwrócił się w ich stronę i zaczął się śmiać,aż w końcu się odwrócił w drugą,a Cody pomógł Dawn 'Dawn:'On..On patrzył jak się dusiłam i...i mi nie pomógł...ON MUSI ZA TO ZAPŁACIĆ! >:3 'Cody:'Dawn nie przesa... 'Dawn:'On musi! >:( 'Sammy:'Spójrzcie! Wszczscy do niej podeszli.W jaskini była tabliczka z napisem"Serce mroku" 'Emma:'Jesteśmy w sercu mroku! 'Sammy:'To znaczy że... '''Jay:...Każdy działa na własną rekę! Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie i zaczęli się ścigać o diamenty.Jako 1 dotarła Emma,ale Cody zabrał jej kamień. Obecna punktacja: 1.Cody(ma diament) 2.Emma(ma diament) 3.Jay 4.Sammy 5.Dawn Zaraz po nich do diamentów dotarli Jay i Sammy Dawn:'Super!Zostałam sama... Wzięła diament i nagle coś się zaświęciło.Podeszła tam i stało tam nowe BMV '''Dawn:'Zobaczmy kto wysunie się na prowadzenie! >:3 Obecna punkacja: 1.Emma 2.Cody 3.Jay 4.Sammy 5.Dawn Wszczyscy biegli w małych ostępach.Nagle zobaczyli światła 'Jay:'Czy to BMV?! 'Cody:'I czy to... 'Emma:'Dawn?! Przed nimi pojawiła się Dawn która pokazała im język Obecna punktacja: 1.Dawn 2.Jay 3.Emma 4.Sammy 5.Cody 'Emma:'Już wygrała! 'Jay:'Daleko nie dojedzie >:) Pokazuje w ręce pilot z czerwnonym przyciskiem.Naciska przycisk,a wtedy słychać wybuch,a przed nimi wielką falę ognia.Widać Dawn całą czaną w czarnej dupie dziurze 'Dawn:'Było ostro Upada na ziemię Obecna punktacja: 1.Jay 2.Emma 3.Dawn 4.Cody 5.Sammy Jako 1 do Dakoty dobiegł/a JAY! 'Dakota:'Gratuluję Jay!Masz nietykalność! 'Jay:'Oww je Bajbi! Ceremonia Eliminacji '''Sammy(PZ):Mogę się już pakować!Cody i Dawn są w sobie zakochani,Emma ma z nimi sojusz,a Jay jest nietykalny!Na razie mogę tylko zagłosować!(głosuje) Cody(PZ):Przyzwyczajenie(głosuje) Dawn(PZ):Tylko głupek tak nie zrobi(głosuje) Emma(PZ):(Widać ja wiele razy stępluje czjeś zdjęcie) Jay(PZ):Normalnie zagłosowałbym inaczej,ale będę miał ogromną satysfakcje jeśli wygram walkę 3vs1(głosuje) 'Dakota:'Jay ma przecierz nietykalność idioci!Czemu są na niego aż 4 głosy?! 'Cody:'Przyzwyczajenie 'Dakota:'Niestety Sammy wpadł na ciebie jeden głos.Odpadasz :/ 'Sammy:'Szkoda :( 'Duncan:'Będę tęsknił :( Róźdżka wstydu 'Dakota:'Odpada dobra bliźniaczka,a ja....Nie mam rymu.No cóż.Mówi się trudno Odpada 'Dakota:'i tym akcentem kończymy.Topher przygrzej mi kanapkę! Materiał Dodatkowy '???:'Siostro!Postąpiłaś okropnie!Bez naszej zgody poszłaś do ludzkiego świata!Portele otworzą się dopiero za 3 dni w pełni księżyce,więc jak tam poszłaś?! 'Gorgona:'Tajemnica,ale nie martw ssssię już niedługo zapanujemy nad tym śśśświatem,a z ludzi zrobimy niewolników! 'Slenderman:'Askebngggajjlegkpihhbhki? 'Gorgona:'Nie mussssisssz się oto martwić bracie.Szybko to zrobimy,a na razie rozkosssszujmy sssię widokiem cierpienia tych którzy polegli w tym nędznym sssssshow na nasssszej wysssspie Patrzą na widoki tego co się dzieje z przegranymi(min.Zoey która jakby chodziła po czymś bardzo gorącym,Spuda którego jakby ktoś bił,a do tego był cały w guzach,Shawna który jakby tonął i nie mógłby oddychać) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Totaldrama52 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka na wyspie Magicae-odcinki